


Dark Hearts

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amunet has been through some things, F/M, Fluff and Angst, He talks to the snake in his head, I love my british mom leslie jocoy, Nightmares, Post 5x11, Sharing a bed :))), amunets actually really soft hm, hes a sap, norvok chose the last name jocoy because hes, oh yeah n, the fbi gave everyone new names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: After getting a new identity thanks to Team Flash and the FBI, Norvok finds himself bartending in Keystone City, and meets a familiar face he hasn't expected to see ever again.





	Dark Hearts

The Crystal Escape bar was known for its clean, quiet behavior. Rarely ever was there a bar fight, and had there been, people would be smart enough to take it outside. That's one thing Norvok was thankful for in his new location.

The only familiar faces around here were the veterans that liked to come in and drink with their buddies while recalling war stories. Norvok was surprised to make friends with any of them, and unfortunately attending one of their funerals.

It was almost closing time. Norvok was placing glasses back onto their shelves as people started slowly heading out. The closer to the time it got, the quieter it got. But exactly one minute before closing time, a woman walked in.

Not exactly tall, but slender. She was wearing a ballcap so it wasn't easy to see her face, but he could see some of her hair. Almost golden blonde. Midnight blue leather jacket, it looked like.

She gave off a stressed aura. And because of that, Norvok couldn't find himself the guts to tell her they were closed.

She sat down at the far end of the bar and he turned toward her.

"What'll it be?" He asked, grabbing a glass off the shelf.

"Snake Bite." The woman spoke. There was a English edge to her voice. Obviously not American, but it didn't bother him much.

He turned around and started mixing the drink.

"New around? I've never seen you here."

She nodded in reply, a soft metal clink following it. He hadn't noticed she brought a purse with her.

"What brought you to Kansas?" He asked, walking over to her with her drink.

"An old friend, actually. I'm not sure how long I plan on staying. . ." She said quietly. "I guess however long he wants to see my face."

She sounded sad almost. Part of him couldn't imagine anyone coming here because of some boy.

Barely anyone was worth it in this town.

"I wish you well with that then." Norvok said, watching her almost down the entire drink.

 "What's your name anyway? I can't call you lady all night."

"Leslie."

His heart skipped a beat almost. The name left him some painful memories to say the least.

He could suddenly remember all the times Amunet came back to the hideout ranting about how frustrating her "boyfriend" Goldface was to work with.

It brought a smile to his face.

. . . He missed her.

"That's a nice name. I'm Matthew."

"I know." She said bluntly.

What did that mean? There was nothing to say who the bartender was that night, and he didn't have a name tag.

Did she. . . Know him?

"Pardon?" He tilted his head, soft dark brown hairs falling down in front of his prosthetic eye.

"Matthew Jocoy. That's what you're calling yourself now, isn't it?"

He narrowed his eyes, shifting his foot just in case.

He could hear the snake in his head questioning her.

Thank goodness she couldn't hear it.

"How do you know me?"

For the first time in the entire time she'd been there, she looked up at him.

_Leslie Jocoy._

Amunet Black.

Norvok of course took a step back.

"Thing about snakes is, though very good hiders, they're right in front of you." She smiled coyly.

He glanced toward the door, unsure if he should just walk away or not.

It wasn't like they'd last seen each other on good terms.

"Oh please, I'm over what happened. I just hope you are. . ." She almost appeared upset. "The truth is, Norvy. . . I've missed you. I've been alone so long and it's difficult without you around. I rarely have anyone to crack a joke to, or to boss around. It's boring."

He took note of her slight frown, and eased up slightly.

". . . Plus you're so comforting."

'You're so comforting' was something that also sparked a small memory. The time Goldface ended up hurting Amunet and the first thing she did when she got back was hug Norvok.

"What's the catch?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"There's no catch, Norvok." She propped her chin onto her hand. "I want you back. The way we were."

". . . I'm not technically supposed to be anyone's henchman anymore." He stated.

He vaulted himself over the counter, taking a seat next to her.

"That's why you'd be my partner. Split the power fifty-fifty?" She seemed awfully desperate too. He wondered what had gone after he left her.

". . . Sixty-forty. I still like you bossing me around a little." To that, she had laughed. And then her demeanor sobered again.

"But I do need a place to stay for the night. I'm going to be setting up shop in Keystone, unless you wanna come back to Central City." She murmured.

"After what happened to Carl . . . I can't go back there. It feels too hurtful to think about him. Him and that freak Cicada." He bit out.

After a moment of silence, due to Amunet not being sure what to say to the death of Carl Bork, Norvok spoke.

"You can stay with me for the night. I don't expect you to be there in the morning though."

Of course, despite being glad to see her, he would still act somewhat gruff.

After all.  . . He had betrayed her, right? Obviously he was the one that didn't like the other.  . . Right?

Her eyes lit up, another smiling passing her lips. "Thank you."

* * *

Really it had been a short walk back to his home. The bar was located near the outskirts of Keystone, and the walking distance from Norvok's new home and the bar was barely even a mile. It was nice in the summer because it was warm in the night.

Once inside the two story house, Amunet smiled slightly.

"It's cute."

"I told myself if I ever settled down and started a family this is what it would look like." Norvok shrugged. "And here it is. . . Except, no family."

He walked over to the dining room area to a small tank.

She wondered if he had a pet snake. Of course, his entire life is now based off snakes, so she couldn't imagine him not having one.

"Unless you wanna count him as family." He said softly.

She followed after him, soon finding him with a small, namib sand gecko in his hand.

She was way off on his pet choices.

"He's adorable." Amunet smiled. "What's his name?"

"Sprinkles - and no I didn't name him. That was his name already because they thought he was a girl." Norvok chuckled, setting the gecko back in its tank. "As you probably know, I can speak to reptiles."

She nodded, furrowing her brows at the gecko that just narrowed its little black eyes at her.

"The guest bedroom is set up upstairs. Second door on the right." He said.

Amunet wasn't sure how else to answer besides going on upstairs.

* * *

 

 An hour later she was settled in the bed, relaxing her mind to fall asleep.

And once she had, she'd forgotten the possibility of being greeted by nightmares.

She began tossing and turning, a low whimper escaping her lips.

Norvok, though across the hall and half asleep, was able to hear the small creaking of the bed on the floor.

He got out of bed, suddenly worried about her. He quietly went over to the guest bedroom and slowly opened the door.

He could see her struggling under the covers, still asleep, but acting as though she was awake.

He approached her bedside, carefully reaching for her shoulder to attempt to wake her up.

Instead though, she sensed his presence and within seconds the purse she had spat out metal shards that constructed into a dagger in her hand.

Her eyes were wide with fear, and she gripped the makeshift dagger in defense.

He raised his hands, backing off.

"Sorry --" She panted, sending the shards back into her purse. "I didn't mean to-"

"Are you okay?" He asked, stepping forward again.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

"No you aren't."

"Look- Don't worry about me. Just go back to bed. I'll be fine." Amunet huffed, snuggling back down under the covers.

He sighed heavily, starting to turn to leave but stopped when he felt her grip his shirt.

"Actually . . ." She mumbled. "Stay with me. Please." 

He lowered his head and faced her again, and she quickly made room for him on the bed.

He knew how she worked when she couldn't get to sleep probably.

It had happened before when they were working together. She wouldn't be able to sleep and he'd have to curl up beside her and play with her hair until she was tired.

He laid down beside her, evening the covers over them and pulled her close.

She placed her head on his bicep as he began running his fingers through her hair.

"Why don't you tell me what happened in that dream?" He asked softly.

"Can't. . . Too scary." She murmured.

"Then why don't you tell me why you had it?"

She tensed slightly, then let out a sigh.

"Before I disappeared I made a deal with a man named Clifford DeVoe. It involved this telepathic metahuman and I figured it'd be good business considering he was offering a lot for him." She shrugged gently.

"Well, in the process of receiving him, I accidentally shot him." She laughed softly. "And after a long process of getting him taken care of, I finally delivered him to DeVoe. He and his wife thanked me with a drink but I didn't know I wasn't drinking the same wine as them."

She shuddered at the memory. "There was a hallucinogen mixed into it. I guess he was trying to punish my recklessness. . . In the worst way possible. I saw such graphic things. I -" She cleared her throat. "They were horrible visions. Occassionally they turn into nightmares."

He gently squeezed her with his free arm. "It's alright though. You know they aren't real and that's what's important."

She turned smiled, shaking her head slightly. "You always know what to say, don't you?"

He shrugged, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, Leslie."

She settled down against his chest.

"Goodnight, Matthew."


End file.
